


The Day You've Been Waiting For

by Astoryscribbler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Other, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoryscribbler/pseuds/Astoryscribbler
Summary: In a world where you know the date you die, Jonas is desperate to make sure his is a normal one. But his final wish refuses to come true.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	The Day You've Been Waiting For

Jonas was praying for a completely normal day at work. Tugging at his shirt cuff as he walked up the main doors, he smiled at the receptionist signing in some guests. He didn’t let out a breath until he was alone in the elevator. A smile crept in. So far so good right? The elevator dinged and Jonas stepped out, nodding to a couple of colleagues as he walked down the corridor towards his office. The smile didn’t drop until he saw his desk was occupied. The chair at his desk spun around, and the manager Mike stared at him. Without a word, Jonas turned around and went into the corridor, waiting for Mike to follow.

The office door closed behind them and Mike crossed his arms, ‘I thought I told you not to come in today?’

Jonas sighed, ‘One day. That’s all I need. Just one normal day.’

‘Today is not a normal day Jonas.’ Mike shook his head, ‘I’m sorry, but it’s against company policy. You cannot be on site today,’ he watched Jonas for a second, then sighed. His shoulders slumped and his voice softened, ‘Look, I know you’re freaking out about this. And I know you want a distraction, but we don’t have the cover if something happens here.’

Jonas looked away, ‘You don’t know anything will happen.’

‘No, and you don’t know if something will happen. The company can’t take that chance. Now,’ Mike blinked rapidly and sniffed, ‘I’ll escort you to the main entrance.’

Jonas groaned, but followed Mike as he was led out of the building. The receptionist, as bright as ever, smiled and said, ‘Are you leaving Jonas? You just got here.’

Jonas swallowed and turned to look at her, ‘Yeah, forgot I have workers at the flat today.’

‘Oh okay,’ she smiled again, ‘well I’ll see you tomorrow then?’

Jonas’ hand tugged on the cuff of his shirt. ‘I’ll…I’ll see you on the other side.’ He waved and turned, walking out with stiff shoulders. 

The receptionist looked at Mike with confusion, but he had already turned away and was walking back to the elevator. If she watched, she might have caught him wiping his eyes before the elevator door closed. 

Outside Jonas took in a deep breath. The sun was bright, shooing away any clouds to leave a perfect blue sky. A fresh breeze danced past, ruffling Jonas’ dark hair and cooling his cheeks. He twitched his shirt sleeve into place and reached for his phone with a shaking hand. He scrolled through his contacts and clicked on before he raised the phone to his ear. 

David answered the phone after only two rings, ‘They didn’t let you stay at work, did they?’ he said. 

Jonas sighed and shook his head, ‘No. Did you say you were in town today?’

David chuckled, ‘Of course. Meet you at The Lion?’

‘Sounds good,’ Jonas tried to smile, ‘See you there.’ He hung up and started to walk away. 

The sun only grew brighter as the day went on, and Jonas was feeling it. He had opted to avoid the bus, instead choosing to walk the 20 minutes into town. By the time he was near the high street the sun was baking his back and neck, and he had to squint against the light. Jonas rubbed his eyes to try and get some focus and looked around for The Lion pub. Sure enough, his older brother David was leaning by the door, looking around at the people going past. Jonas waved in his direction and went to cross the road. He didn’t even see the young woman until she had barged right into him.

He went sideways and stumbled a few steps. He managed to catch himself and turned around, ‘Hey! Watch where you’re going!’ But she didn’t look back. Her hair bouncing as she strode off. A car raced past, going a few miles too fast, honking at David as he tried to get to Jonas. 

‘You okay there?’ David asked.

Jonas nodded, ‘I’m fine. I’d be better if some people remembered their manners though!’ He shouted after the woman. A few people turned to stare, but he ignored them.

David frowned, ‘With the way you went flying it looked like she pushed you.’

Jonas looked back at the woman, but she was already gone. He glared in the direction she had gone, ‘I need a drink.’

‘My round first,’ David clapped his hand on Jonas’ back and checked the road to cross.

Soon enough, they were in the small beer garden outside, pints of ice cold lager sitting on their table. ‘So,’ David pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and held it out for Jonas, ‘how bad was it?’

Jonas took a cigarette and the lighter tucked away in the box, ‘The receptionist said, “see you tomorrow”.’

‘Ouch,’ David winced. ‘I guess you weren’t publicising it then?’

Jonas scoffed, lighting the cigarette and handing the lighter over, ‘It was bad enough Mike knew. Can you imagine anyone else in my office knowing? If I’m lucky no one would have said anything to me at all. Chances are the girls would’ve started tearing up every time they saw me and people I never met would’ve started being all chummy. Got to get those extra extra karma points after all.’ He shook his head, ‘I’m better off without that kind of sympathy.’

David grinned, ‘I bet Mum disagreed with that idea?’

‘She would have if I told her. How dumb do you think I am?’ Jonas said, flicking the cigarette on the ashtray. ‘It was bad enough with organising the eulogy.’

David groaned, ‘Oh God, don’t remind me.’ He chuckled, ‘Remember her face when Dad got out those balloons on the podium?’

Jonas laughed at that, ‘I still have the top hat he made! All Mum’s side of the family looked horrified!’

‘You enjoyed it though,’ David chuckled. ‘And I did too, to be fair. Must be Dad’s sick sense of humour.’ 

Jonas smiled, ‘Honestly, I don’t think I could have gotten through that day without you and Dad. It would have been so gloomy I might have gone prematurely.’

David shot a glare, ‘Don’t even joke about that. You know you can’t go early.’

‘Hey, first time for everything, right?’ Jonas took a swig of his beer, ‘I mean, look at Uncle Bobby.’

David sighed, ‘I knew I shouldn’t have told you that story.’ He tapped his cigarette on the ashtray, ‘Mum would kill me if she knew I’d told you.’

‘Mum would kill us ten times over if she knew half the crap we’ve done,’ Jonas chuckled. He paused, and looked at David, ‘Was it true?’

‘What?’ David watched him for a second, and sighed, ‘Why are you so obsessed with Uncle Bobby?’

‘Why do you think?’ Jonas fiddled with his shirt sleeve and stared at David, ‘Not many of us in the family have…moved on…at a young age. And we were both completely healthy in the run up to-’

‘Look, I barely remember our Uncle. I was four when he died. It was just a scary story I told you because I was a mean big brother.’ Jonas deflated, and drank a big gulp from his pint. David sighed, ‘I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.’ 

Jonas looked into his beer for a minute. The bubbles were still dancing up the glass and fizzing against the touch of air. ‘Can I tell you a secret?’ He didn’t look up, weighing the silence across the table. He took a deep breath, ‘I really hate beer.’ He glanced at David.

The corner of David’s mouth started to curl, and he started to snort, ‘Oh come on, that’s a terrible secret!’

Jonas grinned as the atmosphere relaxed around them. They started to laugh as the sun was beginning to reach the height of midday, setting the mood for the rest of the afternoon. 

It was only when the dinner rush had been and gone that the two of them left their spot in the beer garden, flushed from the day in the sun and the alcohol giving that lovely buzz.

They got to the road out of town, and David stopped, ‘My ride’s this way.’

Jonas looked at the way David was pointing, then turned around towards his bus stop. ‘Well,’ he looked at the ground, ‘I guess this is it then.’

David swallowed, his voice was thick when he spoke, ‘I guess so. I mean, unless you read your date wrong.’

Jonas raised his wrist and slowly rolled back his shirt sleeve. There, as clear as the day he was born, was a series of numbers Fate had branded onto his wrist.

21.05.2022

‘I don’t know about you but that looks like today’s date to me.’ Jonas said. He looked up at David, his eyes glistening. His voice started to shake as he tried to speak. ‘Today’s been great. It’s been the best part of this whole thing. Thanks.’

David nodded, looking away and rubbing his nose with his thumb. ‘I mean, we couldn’t have you moping all day. Better to go out with a bang.’ David swallowed, his eyes catching Jonas’ date on his wrist. He grabbed Jonas’ shoulder and squeezed it. The tears finally started to fall as Jonas stepped towards David, embracing each other in a tight hug. 

Eventually Jonas had to step away. He wiped away the tears and pretended not to notice the matching stains on David’s cheeks. He sniffed and rolled his shoulders back, ‘You can’t stay here forever you know?’

David watched his little brother for a second, and gave a small smile, ‘What was that line you said to the receptionist?’

Jonas smiled back, ‘See you on the other side.’

David nodded,’ You better save me a good seat.’ 

‘No promises,’ Jonas chuckled and watched his brother turn away and leave. He waited until David had disappeared from view before dropping his shoulders. Well, he thought to himself, there’s nothing left to do but try and head home. 

Jonas sat at the back of the bus, staring out the window. Now that he was alone, there was nothing to distract him from what was going to happen next. The only question now, was how was it going to happen? Jonas couldn’t help but notice that as the day had passed, so did the chances for something to happen. After all, the doctor had ruled out any illnesses in their last appointment. He couldn’t help but imagine all the different things that could happen now. Choking on his food, being run over by a car, getting attacked by an axe wielding psycho. Okay, maybe that last one is a little extreme, he thought. 

Jonas was barely paying attention when the bus pulled up to his stop, his body going into autopilot. He couldn’t stop constructing scenarios in his head now, each one more ridiculous than the last. I could fall off a bridge? Except there aren’t any bridges on this side of town. I could slip down the stairs to my flat? But I always take the elevator. The elevator could break down and send me crashing to my doom? But elevators don’t fall when they break down. The thoughts kept swirling around his head, feeding into one another until his mind was a frenzy. It wasn’t until the latch clicked on his front door that Jonas realised he was in his flat. He was home. Well, this should be interesting.

Jonas was starting to second guess everything he was doing now. Trying to work out how any of his normal evening activities could be deadly. Some were obvious enough, but when he had successfully cooked his dinner whilst still drunk without hurting himself, and eaten everything without choking, he was starting to run out of ideas. He went in the shower in case he was supposed to slip, but he came out unscathed, and a little soberer for it. 

Maybe the doctor missed something? After all the appointment was a month ago. Maybe I’ve developed an aneurysm. Or I’m going to have a heart attack. At this point, it seems more likely than the crazy axe murderer. Jonas tried not to think about it, turning on the TV and turning up the volume. Soon he was sprawled on the sofa, the TV screaming with explosions and gunfire. He was trying to pay attention to it, but he couldn’t focus on the screen. Jonas groaned and sat forward, ruffling his hair in his hands. 

He paused for a minute, and sat up, looking at the mark on his wrist. If it wasn’t for you, this would be a completely quiet, normal evening. I would have gone to work like normal. I would have met David for a drink after work. We would have talked about the cute girl at work. If you weren’t here, I might have actually spoken to her. I could have invited her out for coffee, or a movie. But no, you had to be here, and I couldn’t even speak to her, because if she was interested in me then I would’ve just ended up hurting her. He shook his head, and growled slightly. He looked at the TV and saw the movie had ended. The title credits were playing for the 11 o’clock news. Fine, I’ll just go to bed then shall I? He lurched to his feet, switching off the TV and throwing the remote on the sofa. If I find an axe murderer in my room, I swear to God. 

Jonas soon slipped into bed. It wasn’t until his head hit his pillow that he realised just how tired he was. He yawned and looked at the ceiling, watched the lights from outside dance over his walls. His eyes began to droop, and he whispered to the room, ‘Dying in your sleep is peaceful right? Maybe this isn’t a bad way to go.’ It wasn’t long before he was snoring into his pillow. Outside, a few cars passed on the main road and a couple walked hand in hand, giggling to each other. They left after a while, and in town the clock tower chimed for midnight. Twelve chimes that echoed over the town, and silence returned. 

The next morning started with a pale sun, weakly pushing against the night blanketing the sky. But the sun was still rising, and the world was waking up with it. Children started babbling and yelling as they ran for school, their bedraggled parents trying to shadow them. Crisp businessmen drove past in their gleaming sports cars, students were queueing for the morning bus. It was a new day.

There was nothing but silence in Jonas’ flat. A crack of light appeared through the curtains and struck the bed. There, Jonas lay completely still. He was curled onto his side in a ball, his sheets forming a cocoon. The sunlight moved onto his face, into his eyes. 

Jonas groaned and rolled away from the glare, lying on his back. He yawned and his eyes slowly opened. He squinted at the ceiling, at the light filling the room. Raising his hands Jonas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Jonas looked around him with a frown. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He reached for the mobile phone on his bedside table and turned on the screen. 

Sim not recognised. Please insert Sim card.

‘Wait, what?’ Jonas twisted the phone, and looked at the slot that held the Sim card. ‘Oh, come on. Don’t tell me it’s busted!’ He tried turning it off and on again, but the same error message flashed up on the screen. His eyes glanced at the top corner of the screen and saw the date. ‘Great, it even says the date…is...’ He looked at the date again, and then at the mark on his wrist. 

The weird feeling solidified in his stomach. He jumped out of bed, running to the living room and grabbing the TV remote. But when he pressed the on button nothing happened. A scene appeared in his head, of the utility company talking to him about the date the power needed to be turned off. Jonas swore under his breath and ran for the front door. He went out into the corridor and started banging on his neighbour’s door.

A baby started crying, and a second later a rather plump and haggard mother was at the door, What?!’

‘Hi, sorry. Do you know what date it is?’

‘What, are you an idiot? You think it’s worth waking up my baby for this?’

Jonas winced, ‘I’m very sorry. My, err, brother pranked me last night. I just need to know the date. Please.’

The woman grumbled for a moment, ‘It’s May 22nd. Now get lost.’ And she slammed the door in Jonas’ face. Not noticing his skin going deathly pale. He looked around at the corridor, and dived back into his flat. Jonas locked the door and stepped away. ‘Nope,’ he grabbed the nearby table and wedged it against the door. Then he locked the windows, closed the blinds, and was ready to tie them down with rope before he paused. 

‘Ok,’ he started to talk out loud. ‘There is no need to panic Jonas. You just, were able to survive your death day. By accident. But it doesn’t have to be a big deal. I mean, you don’t know what happens at this point. But no one does, it’s just a horror story kids tell their little brothers to scare them right?.’ Jonas tried to laugh. A young David flashed in his mind, finding the picture of their Uncle Bobby. David swearing him to secrecy, and the nightmares for two weeks afterwards.

‘Crap!’ Jonas shouted. Why couldn’t he have just followed the plan? Sure he didn’t want to die yesterday, but this was so much worse. Death had a plan. There was a set date, the doctor’s appointment, the will planning, the eulogy, the final drinks with David. But this, this was a completely different ball game. And Jonas had no idea what the rules were. 

‘Rules,’ he said out loud. ‘I need to learn the rules. A, a coach. Yes, this must have happened to other people. There’s no way this has happened to me and Bobby and no one else. And someone out there must have survived what comes next.’ Jonas started to nod, a plan starting to come together in his mind. He needed to move quickly. He needed to run. And he needed to find help.


End file.
